Gunzerking
Gunzerking is Salvador the Gunzerker's Action Skill. Upon activation, Salvador gains the ability to simultaneously wield two weapons for a period of time, he also instantly heals half of his max health, gains damage reduction, and constantly regenerates health and ammo. Cooldown 42 seconds (can be decreased to 33.6 seconds, without class mods) Duration 20 seconds (can be increased to 35 seconds, without class mods) Protection +50% damage reduction (effectively a 33.3% net reduction) Strategy Gunzerking has a variety of applications, many of which are amplified with certain skills. When low on health and in danger, it can be activated to instantly refill half of Salvador's health and provide health regeneration and damage reduction for the duration. Guns can become more accurate, or have faster fire rates while Gunzerking, although since the second gun takes up the aim button, it is impossible to use a scope or iron sights while the ability is in use. With points in the Brawn tree, Gunzerking allows Salvador to withstand more damage compared to other classes, particularly using the Come At Me Bro skill. However, this does not mean he can wade into battle with no concern for safety, as he can still die from multiple damage sources. Gunzerking can be used while reviving Vault Hunters without resetting the revive bar. Doing so can heal Salvador and prevent him from taking fatal damage during the revival. Other actions are allowed while Gunzerking, such as throwing grenades, performing melee attacks, and activating switches or opening chests. Notes *The first two, or last two guns in the weapon slots are always the two weapons pulled out when Gunzerking. For example, if holding the gun in the second weapon slot, activating Gunzerking will pull out the gun in the first weapon slot. Weapons can subsequently be switched while Gunzerking is active, allowing for the pairing of the second and third weapons, or the first and fourth weapons. *Initiating the skill will automatically reload both weapons. This can be a useful way of skipping reload animations in the middle of combat or to reload a Tediore weapon without consuming the remainder of the magazine. *The ammo regeneration granted while Gunzerking affects all types of ammo with the exception of rockets and grenades, including ammo for weapons not even equipped. *While reviving another Vault Hunter, it is possible to fire the left-hand weapon without interrupting the revive progress. *When some certain weapons are used while gunzerking, they will share their special effect with the weapon in the other hand. **Gunzerking with one of Moxxi's weapons in one hand will allow Salvador to receive health from damaging enemies with the weapon in the other hand. **When gunzerking with Pimpernel or Flakker in the left hand, each pellet will add the damage of the weapon in the right hand (same element with the weapon in the right hand, without multiplier). This makes these weapons extremely powerful when paired with other sniper rifles or rocket launchers. ***The Pimpernel's pellets can trigger Money Shot if the right-hand weapon is empty, even if that weapon cannot do so normally. **When gunzerking with a Trespasser or Amigo Sincero in one hand, the weapon in the other hand will also receive either gun's ability to bypass shields. *Critical hit damage bonuses of both weapons are added together, the sum being applied to both. For example, a regular weapon will receive the +160% critical hit bonus of a Jakobs sniper rifle held in the other hand, and two Jakobs sniper rifles will both have a +320% critical hit bonus. **This makes the Lady Fist with its +800% critical hit damage bonus extremely useful for Salvador, especially with weapons that have high base damage. Two Lady Fists will both do +1,600% critical hit damage. *Amp damage of an Amplify Shield is only triggered by the gun held in the right hand. uk:Шибзострілово ru:Шизострельба